create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Zombie
Basic Zombies are the most common enemy that appears in Plants vs. Zombies Online. They appear in all worlds, designed to fit the theme, and have three other variants: the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, and the Flag Zombie. They take 10 normal damage shots (NDS), losing their arm at five, and dying at 10. Basic Zombie List * Basic Zombie (Player's House) * Mummy Zombie (Ancient Egypt) * Pirate Zombie (Pirate Seas) * Cowboy Zombie (Wild West) * Future Zombie (Far Future) * Peasant Zombie (Dark Ages) * Pompadour Zombie (Big Wave Beach) * Bikini Zombie (Big Wave Beach) * Cave Zombie (Frostbite Caves) * Adventurer Zombie (Lost City) * Astronaut Zombie (Space Race) * Party Zombie (Party '99) * Worker Zombie (Industrial Revolution) * Steampunk Zombie (Industrial Revolution) * Tribal Zombie (Tiki Island) * Spirit Zombie (Tiki Island) * Sunken Zombie (City of Atlantis) * Shadow Zombie (City of Atlantis) * Coldfront Zombie (Distant Coldfront) * Soldier Zombie (Garden Warfare) Almanac Entries Basic Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular Garden-variety zombie. Basic Zombie hates the term "Basic." He doesn't consider himself some generic foe or common corpse. He's and individual, darn it, and he's going to make a difference even if it kills you. Mummy Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular mummified zombie. Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! Pirate Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular plank walking zombie. Keeping up with the latest pirate trends is always tricky, but remember, he was planking before it was cool. Cowboy Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. Cowboy Zombie thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's anxious to test his skills in the central coast region. Future Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular futuristic jumpsuit zombie. Future zombies look good in red shirts. Future fact #23: Nothing bad happens to red shirts. Peasant Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular lower class commoner zombie. Someone shouted, "Bring out your undead!" And then Peasant Zombie found himself here. He simply doesn't remember anything that happened before that. Pompadour Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular beach bum zombie. Pompadour Zombie recently noticed that he was wearing only one flip-flop. He THINKS he lost the other one while doing the limbo at a bonfire party the other night. But to be honest, that entire night is a little hazy...and that flip-flop could be anywhere. Bikini Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular beach blanket zombie. Isn't it weird that we haven't seen any female zombies before? Some say yes. Some say no. Either way, Bikini Zombie is used to breaking new ground. She's not afraid to go where no woman zombie has gone before. You could call her a pioneer. You could call her a hero. Cave Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular cave-dwelling zombie. Cave Zombie was busy painting handprints on cave walls when he was told to start fighting plants. He's not sure why he's fighting plants, but he hopes he can get back to painting soon. He was feeling inspired. He had plans for some big pieces. Art school was finally paying off. Adventurer Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular expertly-coiffed moustache zombie. Adventurer Zombie went looking for a jolly good show, and somehow ended up in the Lost City. "Hmm. Yes. Quite." is all that he would say on the matter. Astronaut Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic TBA Party Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular millenium party zombie TBA Worker Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular working zombie. Worker Zombie grew tired of his old job. All he ever did was...well...he's not really sure. All that he knows is that he is very dirty now. Either way, he decided to find a new line of work. A place where he could feel at home. And as a zombie, he thought a lawn would be the best place. He's not the brightest zombie around. Steampunk Zombie Brain Cost : 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular fancy dystopian zombie. He's not too keen on the Worker Zombies. He doesn't like how they're dressed, and he knows that he's the higher class. He has a top hat for goodness sake! But he knows that's the least of his worries. He needs to work with them to take out those plants. Really, he only wants the paycheck. Tribal Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular tribe member zombie. TBA Spirit Zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Comes out of Tiki Graves and shambles onward. Weakness: Blover TBA Sunken Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular ancient downed zombie. Sunken Zombie knows how to deal with water. He knows a lot of zombies crack when they meet with water, so it makes him feel special to know that he can withstand the pressure. In reality though, he's just another Basic Zombie. Shadow Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular darkness-comprised zombie. July 6th, xx56,'' L'yh qhyhu vhhq vxfk d vwudqjh dqrpdob ehiruh. L pxvw ghoyh ghhshu lqwr wklv. Lw pdb krog wkh vhf-'' Coldfront Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular year 7560 coldfront-surviving zombie TBA Soldier Zombie Brain Cost: 50 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Regular marching zombie. TBA Gallery Basic Zombie2.png Mummy Zombie2.png Pirate Zombie2.png Cowboy Zombie2.png Future Zombie2.png Peasant Zombie2.png Pompadour Zombie2.png Bikini Zombie2.png Cave Zombie2.png Adventurer Zombie2.png Neon_Zombie2.png Trivia * Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Zombies (PvZO) Category:Player's House Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Zombies Category:Wild West Zombies Category:Far Future Zombies Category:Dark Ages Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Zombies Category:Lost City Zombies Category:Space Race Zombies Category:Party '99 Zombies Category:Industrial Revolution Zombies Category:Tiki Island Zombies Category:City of Atlantis Zombies Category:Distant Coldfront Zombies Category:Garden Warfare Zombies